Lit et cœur peuvent être si semblables
by MilkyKedeli
Summary: Le lit et le cœur de Levi peuvent tout les deux être définis par les mêmes adjectifs. En est-il de même pour Eren?


Bonjour bonjour! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écrire une fanfiction. A vrai dire, c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup, la nuit. Alors j'ai écrit comme ça me venait, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop nul. (et désolé si il y a des fautes, je me suis relue 3 fois, passé le texte au correcteur mais je sors d'une nuit blanche)  
Je ne sais pas si je laisse ça en one shot ou si je fais une suite, on verra bien!

**Titre: **Lit et cœur peuvent être si semblables  
**Rating: **K+ (pour raison d'un léger gros mot~ sinon ca passe en K)  
**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (si je ne me trompe pas, honte à moi sinon)  
**Pairing: **Levi x Eren, Ereri, Riren, Rivaere, en bref comme vous le voulez!

* * *

Froid. Grand. Vide.

Ces trois mots pouvaient très bien définir le lit tout comme le cœur de Levi. Tous ceux qui le connaissait, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis – aussi peu soient-ils, ou bien les membres de sa brigade pouvaient affirmer ces propos. Il était froid et, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très grand, son cœur, lui, l'était. Mais il était incroyablement vide, Levi ne montrant jamais ses sentiments. Après tout, il vivait dans un monde où il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore vivant dans la seconde qui suivait. A quoi cela servait-il d'éprouver des sentiments quelconques? Pour pleurer ou bien être pleuré quand le destin s'acharnera? Il n'en voyait aucune utilité. Le brun préférait rester seul plutôt que d'éprouver de la tristesse.

Son lit, quant à lui, il n'arrivait pas à le réchauffer. Il restait toujours froid, peu importe combien de couvertures il pouvait bien enfiler. Etant un membre important de la brigade, il était l'un des seuls à avoir accès à un véritable confort. Ce qui rendait tout plus grand. Salle de bain, pièces, lit. Et Dieu sait que son lit pouvait être grand pour une seule personne, aussi petite soit-elle. Ce qui le rendait vide. Incroyablement vide. Et ce vide demeurait. Se faisait lourd, pesant. Comme dans le cœur de Levi.  
Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de l'humain-titan, cet adolescent avait réussi à combler une infime partie du vide de son cœur, sans même sans rendre compte. Et, petit à petit, plus les jours passaient, plus il le remplissait. Mais ça, Levi refusait de se l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais...

Malgré tout ça, il se demandait comment était celui d'Eren. Surement chaud, petit et rempli. Un peu comme lui. Il était toujours si attentionné envers les autres, mais il semblait vraiment proche de seulement quelques personnes, ses deux amis d'enfance, qui le comblait bien. Levi se surpris à penser que, pour une fois, Eren pouvait vider son cœur, et le remplir de nouveau, mais avec son caporal, cette fois ci. Et là, le brun pouvait toujours essayer de se raisonner, cette pensée revenait, indéfiniment. Et comme le plus jeune n'allait surement pas se lever en pleine nuit, surtout pas pour se diriger dans la chambre de son supérieur, il se leva, vêtu de ce qui lui servait de pyjama – un t-shirt ample noir ainsi qu'un jogging de cette même couleur, et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait dans le couloir. Avec l'aide de la lumière du faible rayon de lune qui se faufilait à travers les fenêtres, il se dirigea vers la chambre 201, celle où se trouvait le jeune homme châtain, et toqua trois fois.

« Eh, gamin. Ouvre. »

Le gamin, comme l'appelait le brun, ouvrit la porte après quelques longues secondes, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, baillant. Sa tenue n'échappa pas à Levi, qui le dévisageait discrètement. _Ce corps, bordel._ pensa-t-il. Cependant, il ne laissa pas échapper une seule émotion, pas même un léger teint rosé sur ses joues. Avec le temps, les expériences, les regrets, il avait fini par apprendre à se contrôler.

« Caporal? Que faites-vous là? demanda le plus jeune, encore endormi.  
- J'arrive pas à dormir. Ca te va? Je rentre. Ose rechigner et tu finiras dans le coma. »

Eren, encore trop peu réveillé pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, se fit pousser par son supérieur qui se dirigea automatiquement dans le lit du titan humain. Il se coucha lentement, appréciant le matelas mou, la place encore chaude où se trouvait Eren, les draps doux et les coussins moelleux. Mais tout cela était beaucoup moins confortable que son lit à lui. Cependant, celui-ci appartenait à la personne qu'il lui manquait, et ça, c'était bien meilleur que tout le confort auquel Levi avait accès. Une fois couché et couvert, la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'odeur d'Eren qui était imprégnée, et _Dieu _qu'il sentait bon. Une odeur virile, mais pas trop. Une odeur douce, autant qu'une sucrerie qu'on porterait à sa bouche lors d'un excès de gourmandise. C'était _son _odeur et ça, c'était un adjectif à lui tout seul. Mais il manquait quelque chose à ce lit.

« Eren. »

Lui, pendant tout ce temps, regardait la scène qui se déroulait dans son lit avec un air ébahi. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son caporal puisse abandonner le confort de son lit pour venir dans le sien. Alors, quand il entendit son nom, craignant le pire, il sursauta et se précipita de faire le salut militaire, aussi bien qu'il pouvait le faire dans son état pâteux.

« O-Oui!  
-Viens dans le lit, derrière moi, et enlace moi. »

Le jeune homme châtain mit un certain temps avant de comprendre la situation. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son supérieur devait surement avoir abusé de verres d'alcool. Cependant, tenant à sa vie, il décida de s'exécuter sans un mot. Se glissant délicatement derrière lui, l'enlaçant... C'en était trop, ses sentiments, qu'il croyait enfouis à jamais, refaisait surface, le laissant rouge écarlate, les yeux humides.

Chaud. Petit. Rempli.

Tout était comme il l'avait imaginé. Le lit et le cœur d'Eren pouvait tout deux être définis par ces trois mots, ces trois adjectifs qui semblaient pourtant si simple, mais qui voulait tout dire pour l'homme âgé de la trentaine. Cette fois, il réalisait, il acceptait. Il ne laissait pas ses sentiments de côté, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Même si, quand le destin s'acharnera sur eux, il y aura des larmes, beaucoup de larmes, il y aura ces moments de bonheurs, ayant gravés tant de souvenirs, qui resteront à jamais. Il aura vécu des moments heureux, que rien ni personne, même pas la fin d'une vie, pourrait faire partir les souvenirs.  
Il se retourna pour être face à son bien-aimé, faisant attention à ne pas briser leur étreinte. Il y vit un Eren en larme, faisant son possible pour être discret dans ses sanglots, rouge comme une tomate, surement par timidité et gêne. Il était si jeune, il semblait si fort, mais il était si fragile.

« Ne pleure pas, idiot. »

Non, Levi ne pouvait pas changer ses manières comme cela, d'un coup. Mais le voir pleurer le rendait vraiment triste. Il avait tellement persévéré pour cacher une aussi grande partie de lui-même que maintenant, cela faisait partie de lui, et il n'arriverait surement jamais à s'en débarrasser, à présent. Voyant que l'adolescent ne cessait pas ses pleurs, il essaya de le consoler, tant bien que mal. Comme il le pouvait. Il plaqua ses lèvres irritées et usées sur celles si douces et fragiles de son amant. Au début, par surprise, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Mais il se laissa vite sombrer dans ce baiser, un baiser hésitant et léger, mais qui semblait si passionné. Quand la reprise d'oxygène devint une priorité, tout deux se séparèrent, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa moitié. L'histoire, les joies, les peines, les souvenirs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Un seul regard pouvait exprimer tant de choses. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, Eren embrassant le front de Levi. Et ils s'endormirent comme ça.

Ils étaient si différents, mais pourtant si proches.


End file.
